Witches Found
by ResonanceOfWisdom
Summary: SEQUEL to Witched Lost. CharmedBuffy xover Pri and Willow fight to break free from the strange dimension they landed themselves in. The Charmed Ones and Buffy's gang must work together to help them, if they can.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is the continuation of "Witches Lost and Found" Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I am not Joss Whedon…I am not whoever the hell owns Charmed. I merely enjoy using their characters for my own twisted stories. I make no profit from this other than the satisfaction of venting emotion and getting some kicks. Plus it helps me get my writing skills in check. Don't sue me.

Witches Lost and Found Part Two 

**Chapter 1: **

_Ohhhh…goddess help me._ Pri searched within the depths of her soul for the strength to at least lift her eyelids and see where, if anywhere at all, she had ended up. A nauseating salty smell wafted through the air, and into her lungs. As much as she wished to close her nostrils to the smell, she had not the strength to open her lips. She had not the strength to breathe deeply in the cool air and attempt to relive herself of that sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach for which the only reason she could find was the scent she so much despised. As she slowly became more attuned to her uncomfortable surroundings, she sensed a pulsating rocking beneath her, as though she were being tossed upon waves. _I couldn't possibly be…no. _She forced her eyes to snap open and she glanced around in the darkened twilight. _Where am I?_ Her cold, numb body seemed to be thawing as she began to slowly feel the rough wood she was laying on. Splinters were digging their way up into her skin, rubbed raw from sliding unconsciously on the wood surface. She tasted bile in her mouth and nearly gagged. _Why is it that a part-water demon gets seasick? I should be used to this._

"So yer awake, young miss?" A gruff voice grumbled as she felt a hard-toed boot kick her aside the head. "S'about bloody time." Her vision cleared slightly and she saw a vague, masculine figure hovering over her, surrounded by other beings. "Now, would you be so kind as to tell me what you be doing on this 'ere ship? Or shall I brew ye up a truth telling potion?"

Pain shot through her limbs as she scrambled back from this stranger, but her back met a wall and she could go no further. "I-I swear. I-I don't know." She stammered with fear. "I don't know how I got here or even where here is. I just woke up and…and felt the sea beneath me…smelled the salt in the air."

The voice chuckled grimly. "I see. And I'm to believe yeh just fell from the sky?"

"Sir…I just battle a demon…my sister. My…my girlfriend…" Pri tried to choke out the words as she realized she didn't know where Willow was. "We cast a spell…a…a portal of sorts carried us away. I passed out and next thing I know I'm here…you…she hasn't…she's not here is she?"

"I don't know if yer tellin' the truth, young miss," came the reply. "But I aint seen anyone on this ship but me, my crew, and yerself. We're the ҲǽήģŁẹЌћåŉ. The military force of this world. And our crew is a bit…er…short yeh could say. So we could use an extra hand, if yeh know what m'sayin'" Pri could now see the creature's toothy grin, and the decay of its features. In the pale moonlight it appeared that its flesh was rotting off of its bone.

_Where in Hecate's name have I landed? Baby, where are you? If you hear me, answer me. Are you all right? _Pri attempted to send telepathically, but got no reply. _Either her power is down or she's not in this world. Shit!_ She jumped to her feet as a whip cracked by her ear. "Can't you just let me cast a spell and send me on my way home?" The wicca pleaded, though she knew what the answer would be. Another whip cracked behind her.

"You've a lot of work to do, young miss."

* * *

Searing pain weaved its way through the redhead's veins as she sat cross-legged on the hill of grass. A cool breeze played with her hair. And if it weren't for the pain, and the eminent danger she and Pri were clearly in, then she would be quite enjoying the peace. She couldn't contact Pri with her power, but she could sense her. She felt her pain. Her fear. The physical strain on her girlfriend was overwhelming, and she imagined that she was only sensing a small fraction of it.

Willow could hear strange creatures around her. She had woken up to find herself in a large, hilly clearing. About a mile in diameter. It was a near perfect circle, and sat in a dark wood. Some kind of creature seemed to be looming in every tree. In every blade of grass. The sounds were enough to drive the sanity from any normal person. But the Wicca had learned and struggled through much and could endure it. This was nothing compared to what she had in the past been through. Plus, she had the motivation of finding her love and helping her to escape this strange world to help her stay focused.

Before her she had a make-shift location spell laid out. She had crafted 'candles' out of grass and clay that she had found below the thin layer of earth. With a quick word in Latin she had them lit. And with a few modifications, she'd had the locator spell adapted to fit this world the best she could figure. She held one candle in her hands. The other five formed a pentagon around her. If the spell was successful, the candle would point in the direction of whichever floating 'island' Pri was on. If Pri was on Willow's 'island' the candle would point in whichever direction Pri was from where Willow sat. How to travel in this world was something she would worry about later.

A sudden screech from a place in the woods close to Willow nearly made Willow jump. But, with her face screwed up in her famous 'resolve' face, and with her determination and strength, remaining from what she'd drained from Pri, she managed to keep herself outwardly calm. But inside she was slowly losing control, slowly allowing the darkness loose. Unbeknownst to her, the darkness within was summoning forth the creatures that were in the forest. The Ŧ¥ĳðĦü.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter2:**

The weather grew rough as Pri climbed the netting to the top of the mast. The XǽŋģŁeќђåŉ's ship was named 'The KžσtέЂ', Pri knew not the meaning, but assumed it was something gruesome. From what she could determine of this world, while she was put to work on this ship, was that it was under demon rule. The weather was constantly changing. During the time Pri had been conscious it had gone from sunshine (from multiple suns), rain, sleet, snow, tropical storm conditions, hot n' humid, cold n' dry, and back to rain. Now the wind was blowing like a hurricane and Pri was certain the ship would be blown over.

She dragged a heavy bucket filled with grimy water, a large sponge, and what she thought to be a soap of sorts. He new job was to 'scrub down' the mast. But Pri was sure that that job was an excuse for the shipmates to laugh at her inability to climb the netting without being nearly tossed off by the wind at every gust. Apparently these beings thought it to be no difficult task at all.

From snippets of information snagged from eavesdropping on shipmates as she worked, Pri learned that the ship was on its way to do battle with a group of demons: Ŧ¥ĳðĦü. These creatures, according to the XǽŋģŁeЌħåŉ, were ferocious beasts. Pri found it hard to believe they could be any worse than the lot she was stuck with, but she continued on with her work in silence.

She was making her way past the crow's nest of the ship, it supposedly being empty, but she heard two voices conversing.

"Yeh, thas' righ'." Said the voice, which she recognized to be the captain's. "The Ŧ¥ĳðĦü have sent a messenger. They say they've got a peace offrin' of sorts. Some kind er magicks dealio." The captain chuckled that deep, grim chuckle that Pri was learning meant no good. "Said it's mighty powerful. And t'aint from this world, either. It's wardin' 'em off, but apparently they gots it cornered in the clearin' of the woods. They sayin' they'll give it to us in exchange for them keepin' that land."

"Hells no." The other voice replied. "No disrespect, capn', but we were hired by the kingdom of ŠęŗġöĢņã to capture this land. Not to accept some shitload of blarney the Ŧ¥ĳðĦü claim to be powerful magicks. Especially if it aint of this world. Who knows what it could really be or what it could do? It could be a weapon, and the 'offering' could be a trap they use to use the weapon against us. We should jus-"

"Lieutenant, I am the rankin' officer." The captain interrupted. "Do not question me. If it _is_ a powerful magicks…thing, I'm sure it will most likely be a weapon. Us XǽŋģŁeЌħåŉ need more magick weaponry. I say, screw the ŠęŗġöĢņã. We get the weapon, return to the client, and inform them that we were…'unsuccessful' in gaining the land. We'll drop some of the crew off at one of our hiding posts and say we lost men. We get sent back to the land of the Ŧ¥ĳðĦü with a full crew and we use the new weapon to kill off the inhabitants like we were intended to do."

_Goddess…Willow…

* * *

_

The noises grew louder and more frequent, and Willow's spell seemed to be a dud. She'd tried re-modifying it several times, but to no avail. The various suns were setting, and it was growing dark. Willow shook with the effort of containing the darkness. She feared the growing night would empower the creatures and allow them to have at her. She feared she would be unable to keep her magicks working. Most of all she feared the fear she sensed growing within Pri.

She felt a strange wriggling in the ground on which she sat. _It is only the breezes moving the grass,_ she told herself. _No creature can harm me. I will find my way home._ The Wicca breathed deeply the cooling air and exhaled slowly, hoping these meditations would relax her and help her magicks to perform better. She wanted to be able to keep her head on if a battle arose. The wriggling persisted. Yet it was more. The ground seemed to be trembling, and the trembling seemed to be rising to a quaking. From under her the ground was cracking, and something was trying to force its way out of the ground. _No creature can harm me. I must not break the spell._ Willow urged herself, but felt the darkness bubbling within her, telling her to move.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back in the Manor living room:

Faith's vision was blurred as she finally came to. She could only vaguely see the debris of the fight. She saw metal glinting in the sunlight streaming through the broken windows where weapons had fallen. The sounds of pained breathing filled the room. The faint scent of smoke filled her lungs with every breath she took, she feared it was of the vampires. She prayed against all odds that they had survived and were seeking shelter in the shadows. Pain shot through her back as she moved to stand up, but her Slayer endurance allowed her to ignore it. Groping with her left hand, Faith found a sofa, and supported herself and stood. Her right hand rubbed at her eyes as she blinked feverishly to try and clear her sight. _Shit…I hope we won. _The throbbing pain in her head was slowly subsiding and she was beginning to see the damage done in the fight.

Xander's body was limply draped over the upside-down chair, the crossbow dangling from his hands. Shards of glass from the potion vials littered the floor, splinters of wood mingled with them. Scorch marks marred the walls. Curtains were slashed and altogether pulled down. Windows, and their frames alike, were smashed through. Blood was splattered in random places. Buffy lay unconscious at Faith's feet, and the younger Slayer fought the rising tears to survey they rest of what apparently had taken place.

_It couldn't have been this terrible._ Two dust piles catch her eye, and her fears are confirmed. _No…_against her will, a silent tear makes its way down her cheek. She collapses on the couch, not out of exhaustion, but out of anger. She had just closed her eyes when she heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"Faith?" It was Leo. "Faith, are you alright?"

"Ye-yeah. I'm fine…sir." Faith's eyes remained closed as the pain in her head began to worsen again. "I-I mean…Leo. Go…in the other room. The sisters and…and little D and Lorne are in there…or were. Check if they need healing." Suddenly she snapped her eyes open. The 'bookshelf' was gone, and Willow and Pri were visible on the floor, trembling. Their hands still clenched tightly in each other's. They lay curled up in seemingly miniscule balls, facing one another…shaking. _Oh no._ "Willow and the chick she likes. Over there." Faith gestured in the two Wiccas' general direction, too overwhelmed by the events to get up herself.

As Leo tended to the Wiccas', Faith knelt down at Buffy's side. "B, wake up…please wake up." Her hands tentatively hovering over the unconscious Slayer's body. _Should I shake her? _Her emotions, finally getting the best of her, began to spin out of control. Her hands began shaking. Her eyes shed tears that had wanted for so long to be free. "Buffy, you need to be alive. The scoobies need you…the sisters need you." She took the older slayer in her arms and held her close, not believing the next words that were to leave her lips. "I-I need you…"

"Faithy?" Said a weak, muffled voice from Faith's arms. "You're suffocating me." Buffy relaxed as she took in a deep breath. "What were you saying?"

Faith blushed and quickly turned her head to hide her tear-stained face. "Um…yeah. The sisters are still in the other room with, uh, Lorne and Dawn. Spike and Angel are…um…well…" Faith struggled with the words. "They're dust…sun got 'em I think. I dunno. I just woke up. Xand-man's passed out. So are the mojo-wonders over there." Faith gestured to where Leo was still trying to heal Willow and Pri, a deep frown of concern on his brow. "Leo, what's wrong?"

"They seem physically fine." The Elder muttered, barely audible. "But they aren't waking. They…they seem to be…sort of shaking. Nothing serious. It's like a cold shiver. I'll orb them to Pri's bed; cover them with a couple blankets, then, when I wake the others I'll have them figure out what's going on. Maybe the other Elders will have an idea as well."

"Nothing serious?" Buffy's voice was hard as she shrugged Faith's arms from her and stood. "Nothing _serious_!" She was nearly screaming and she was at Leo's side threateningly in an instant. "My best friend and her apparent new love are unconscious, on the floor, shaking like heck, and you say it's not serious! I'll carry them to Pri's room, you, mister, get to work on the others." And without waiting for a word from the Elder, Buffy lifted the unconscious Wicca's onto her shoulders and carried them up to Pri's room.

* * *

"Alright. So the two love birds are lost in lala-land, and the two fang-boys are dusted." Faith began. All signs of her brief previous meltdown were gone. "It's a tragic loss. We all shall mourn…but first we must bring back our friends that we at least know we can save. Mr. Flashy-Exit has gone up to angel world to see if the head-cheeses know anything, and it's up to us to do the big research."

"What else do we not know, Faith?" Xander said, with a hint of bitter sarcasm.

"Look, I'm just recapping what's going on just to make sure we're all clear." The younger slayer glanced around. "Especially those that have taken nasty blows to the head." Her eyes stopped on Paige.

"What you looking at me for?" Paige frowned. "The cupcakes didn't eat the turkey on my watch." Her eyes narrowed to slits and she looked at Lorne. "Ask him, he's got peanuts in his soup."

Piper's eyes widened and she refrained from giving Paige another smack on the head. "Ok, Faith. I think it's pointless trying to get her to stay focused."

"The book of shadows has nada." Phoebe proclaimed as she strode into the kitchen with the massive book cradled in her arms. "I brought it in case we got anymore ideas. Save me my energy by not forcing me up and down those stairs all day."

"I think it's safe to assume that this…Sini freak is back in her rightful time." Xander pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. "Perhaps the spell was too strong. Maybe…" He shrugged. "I dunno…maybe Wills drained too much from Pri, and used too much. Maybe the spell had some kind of fail-safe that made them pass out before all their energy was used so that they wouldn't die. They could just be rebuilding the energy they'd lost."

A rustle of pages made the room look to the book. It was changing pages of its own accord. "Wow…smart book." Faith muttered and she stared at the page it had opened to. "Check this out. Some weird dimension thingymabobber that kidnaps powerful witches engaged in a power-draining spell of great magnitude. That sounds like our dealio. Apparently if the witches are using too much power, this dimension sucks them into this portal type thing that only takes their consciousness. That way they are forced to end the spell and thus enabled to live and regain energy in their physical form while their mental…thingee takes a vacation." Faith shrugged. "Ok, so we just wait for their energy to build and they'll wake up."

"I think I've heard of that-MONKEY-before-OWEEEEOOO-the portal thing…" Paige was beginning to make sense, but occasional outbursts interrupted. "It's called §¥iöŕiał."

At that moment Leo orbed in. "Please tell me you did not just say §¥iöŕiał."

"POOGLE DOPPER!" Paige exclaimed.

"Uhhh…Leo. What exactly is §¥iöŕiał?" Xander inquired, trying not to pay attention to the apparent lack of Paige's sanity.

"Hi ho, hi ho, it's raw squid we go." Paige began belting out to the tune of a song from Snow White. "We'll bury the in the yard, and eat them two years from now, hi ho hi ho hi ho." Paige had by now stood and was marching around with her face cocked to one side. "Hi ho, hi ho, it's chicken guts we snow…"

"Please, excuse me while I bring her upstairs." Phoebe stood and took Paige by the hand, leading her from the room. "It's ok, honey. We'll get you a nice padded room in the asylum. And a nice doctor too…to keep those evil pointy objects away from you…"

"Anyway…" Leo began, watching as the two sisters walked off. "The §¥iöŕiał is a demon portal. Or, I should say, a demon portal that has beenthought to be myth for the last few millennia. It translates, from a foreign demon dialect known only in that world, to Field of Tests." Leo's face grew grim. "It is said to be home to many groups of ferocious, uncivilized beasts. There is one military force that is hired out by the many countries to try and take over other countries in exchange for payment. The payment can either be money, slave power, weaponry, and things of powerful magick. The book is right. Witches' minds are sucked through it to the world to regain energy in the physical world: by battling and using power in the demon world. Those two are in danger…if it truly is §¥iöŕiał.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"So," Phoebe paced as she spoke. She had just returned from trapping Paige in the attic. "What you're saying is that these…military type demons are going to try and capture Willow and Pri and make them into magickal slaves? And we're just supposed to wait here while that supposedly makes them better?"

"No, no." Leo sighed deeply and his brow furrowed as he thought of how to explain it better. "You don't get it. The two have to fight against the military of the §¥iöŕiał _and_ the other demons of the 'portal-world' in order to gain their energy back in the physical world. If they get captured or separated…pretty much all is lost. They would have to find a way to escape their captors and reunite with each other before they could even hope of earning the return home. The 'magick' they use in the 'portal world' is the opposite of the magick you know here. It's 'anti-magick' you could say. If it is used, magickal energy is rebuilt off of it. And it's very unlikely that their captors would allow them to use magick any time they want to."

"I won't wait." Dawn stood in defiance and glared at the White Lighter. "I refuse to just sit here and wait while my friend, who is almost like a sister to me, and her new love are possibly dying. And most definitely suffering. I don't care what you say, there has to be a spell out here that will help. Or there could be a way in to help them. But there's no way I'm going to wait here in hopes they'll find their own way to survive. What if…what if the legend is wrong? After all, it was just a legend until now. They could be trapped there, wherever 'there' really is, forever. And you expect us to just sit and wait as they are quite possibly made into eternal magickal slaves in a fucked up world in a fucked up system of everlasting warfare?" Dawn shook her head. "I don't know how you people do things here, but where I come from we never stop the research-never stop trying until we get what we want. And I want Willow and Pri back." She looked around the room at everyone, only to be met by blank and shocked stares. "What are you staring at? Did you hear nothing I just said? We're finding a spell to help Willow and Pri. _Now!"_

"She's much wiser than I was at her age." Piper leaned over and whispered in Buffy's ear.

"And that's what kind of scares me." Buffy whispered back and nodded with a weak smile. "She could be growing up too fast for me to keep track. And soon…she won't be my baby sister anymore…"

* * *

"Ugh!" Pri struggled to hold onto the netting at the top of the mast with one hand, while attempting to smooth her hair out of her face. The wind was stronger than ever. The whole of the KžσtέЂ seemed to be kin to a tanning room. There were five suns shining brightly, at the least, and each was adding mightily to Pri's swiftly growing sunburn. The climb to the top of the mast had been excruciatingly slow and painful, and now began the even slower climb down. The bucket of water and the soap lay on a platform of sorts, and in her hand she took up the large sponge and set about cleaning the mast. Her left hand gripped the rope netting for her dear life, while she was continuously tossed about by the wind and the waves.

_Up and down, up and down, up and down._ She kept repeating in her head: _up and down_, to force herself not to tire of scrubbing. Her arms were sore, too sore, she thought. But she knew they would only get worse as she felt splinters dig their way up under her fingernails. She bit her tongue to distract herself from the pain and reminded herself once more, _up and down, up and down…dammit how will I get out of this?_ She swung her body around to the other side of the mast, praying to the goddess that she would be able to hold on, and began to scrub the other side. "Twelve inches down, one hundred and fifty bloody more feet to go." She muttered under her breath._ At least they had the decency to take the sail down while I did this. _She chuckled grimly to herself. _That would have been an interesting thing to attempt. _"Ow! Dammit!" She swore as a painfully large splinter made its way under her index fingernail. _Up, down, up, fucking down…_

Hours later she was halfway down the mast. Her hands stained with her own blood, her arms aching for rest. All of a sudden she heard shouts of excitement from below. Curious, Pri put down the sponge, and craned her neck to see what was going on. Before the ship, a great expanse of floating land was making its appearance, and the crew was preparing to dock. There was no beach or mooring station in sight, and Pri wondered how they would land. She also wondered if here she would find Willow, and if she would be able to get to her and warn her before it was too late. _If you can hear me, love, I'm coming._ She sent with all the magickal strength she had left, hoping against all odds that Willow's power was open to her thoughts.

* * *

Willow's eyes shot open, and widened with fear, as she gasped for breath. She didn't know why or how, but she hadn't been breathing. Now she struggled to keep her lungs working. Pri's pained seared through her stronger, and more unbearable than ever. Finally the cracking earth beneath her got to be too much. She knew that to keep the spell working, she would have to stay put, but she didn't want to risk being some creature's lunch, or breakfast, or dinner, or tea-time-snack, or whatever, because then she would lose the chance to start the spell from scratch. She didn't quite feel like doing that either, but it was either that, or give up all hope of saving Pri from whatever hell she was in.

Rolling from her sitting position on the hill, Willow stood just in time to see a large, worm-like creature burst through the ground, earth spraying in clumps. _From beneath you it devours…why does this look familiar?_ The eyeless creature seemed to 'stare' directly at her as its mouth opened widely, revealing rows and rows of razor sharp teeth. She stumbled down the hill, her feet carrying her backwards, too afraid to take her eyes off her attacker. Around her she could sense other creatures making their way towards her out of the trees. _My concentration is broken. They smell my fear. They smell the darkness. They're coming to steal it from me, they're coming to take my life._


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Right...sorry for the long ass delay. I've been doin lotsa traveling and have been away from the computer. I'll post another chapter tomorrow before I leave on another 'expedition' lol. I'll be in England for a week and a half or so. Peace.

**_Chapter 5_**

"Throw the anchors, men." The gruff captain shouted over the roar of thunder. "Don't ye be slow about it, quicken up that pace of yers. GET A BLOODY MOVE ON!"

"Yeh heard the capn', men." The first mate shouted, if possibly, louder than the captain. "We have a weapon to steal, and a war to begin. We don't want to keep the ŠęŗġöĢņã waiting. Heh heh."

Pri sat huddled in a cramped corner under the stairway to the upper deck where the captain and first mate were giving their orders. She shivered and bit her tongue, not only against the stinging cold of the rain pelting down, but also against the throbbing pain that seemed to be increasingly intense throughout every inch of her body. _They're after my Willow…this whole war they're planning…it's all for my Willow. I have to get to her…I have to protect her. I promised I'd be there always…I promised…I promised…_She snuck a glance through a crack in the stair, and saw that they were near to the 'world' on which they were landing. She knew not what good anchors would do, what they would clutch onto, as there was no bottom to this sea. As there was no sea to begin with, she also wondered what rocked and tossed the ship as it was. She shrugged, now asking herself why that would matter. What mattered was the overall fact that they were landing, quite possibly, where Willow was battling her own monsters, her own fears.

Suddenly, a strong, sharp talon-like hand gripped her shoulder and roughly turned her to face it's owner. It was a creature she had not yet seen on this ship, but she assumed whatever its intentions may be were not something she would thoroughly enjoy.

"Don't think you can hide out here and we'll just leave ya unattended, now," the thing growls. "Wouldn't want you escaping on us." It pulled her to her feet and dragged her to an area of the deck where a strange rowboat-type-thing was being prepared to carry the creatures over to the island. "You're coming ashore to see what damage we can do."

Pri gulped in fear and anticipation of the horrors awaiting her, being pushed into the rickety old thing before her. _At least this way I'll be reunited with Willow. Then perhaps we can plan something.

* * *

_

"Thespia, your servant calls upon you in your name to ask your aid. Give me the strength to banish this evil from my sight," Willow chanted, a steely glint in her eye. She unblinkingly glared at this creature before her and called upon magicks in hopes that they would come to her and she would be able to protect herself. It was hissing out words in some strange language, and looked as if it were launching some sort of an attack. _Oh, goddess Hecetae, protect me._ Raising her hands together, she formed a black energy ball between her palms. In the moment the beast lunges at her, she screamed a word of Latin that launched the energy ball into the center of the worm-creature's 'mouth', blowing it up from within.

Breathing deeply, Willow looked around to see if more danger was coming. _So much for warding off the baddies…uh oh…_in the distance she saw smoke rising from the trees. Strange creatures flew from the trees, making an exodus so great it appeared that clouds of black were forming and hovering above the forest. "What on earth could be worse enough than those hideous things that could drive them to the sky…"

Her question to herself was soon answered when a pack of large, varying demons burst from the edge of the forest before her, followed by a swiftly spreading flame, which devoured the greenery but stopped at the clearing. Several demons held torches, others swords, axes, crossbows, and some strange weaponry the Wicca could not recognize. They all seemed to be formed in a clump around one figure in the center, which appeared to be a hostage, as though protecting it from being stolen from them.

They were a loud, raucous bunch, some tall and gangly, others short and bulky. Cruel laughter left the throats of a few of the brave ones, only to be reprimanded by who looked to be the leader. A few other brave ones took swings at the hostage, harassing him or her.

With a painful jolt to her heart, Willow stumbled backwards and fell clumsily on her bum. She saw as the group drew nearer, their hostage was Pri. _Baby, please tell me you hear me now. Please answer.

* * *

_

_WILLOW! _It worked, she didn't know how, but Willow's power was now working again. _Willow, where are you? I can't see you, are you alright? _

_Pri, oh thank the goddess you can hear me. I can see you from where I am…I'm in the center of this clearing here…forget if I'm ok or not, I'm not the one surrounded by those-_

_Pirates. Well, that's what I call them. They're these soldiers-for-hire type demons…this world is filled with hundreds of thousands of floating worlds and they hire this army to fight battles for them or to capture weapons…_

_Wow…_

_I woke up…I don't know how long ago…and I was lying on their deck…they're here for you. You have run…quick! Don't worry about me, just go and I'll get myself out of this mess and meet up with you. You can't let them get both of us-_

_Are you mad? I'm not leaving you. And I couldn't if I tried. I'm surrounded by flames…we both are. The forest is gone…but you can use magick, right?_

_I haven't tried yet, aside from trying to contact you. _

_Ok, well you probably can because I just threw an energy ball at this worm thing. _

_If you're suggesting we band together and use our magicks to get out, I don't suggest it. These creatures can absorb your magicks until you run out, and then they'll capture you. That's why they're here. They keep calling you 'the Weapon'._

_So how the hell do we get out…wait…they absorb our magicks if we direct it at them, but what if we don't direct it at them?_

_Explain in please?_

_I'll wait til you all get closer…then when I say the word chant the levitation spell…you know the one. I'll chant it with you…we'll both levitate above them up to the next world…I can see it above me. Just keep chanting it until you get high enough then try to pull yourself onto the plateau or whatever the damn thing's called._

_You're crazy, but I guess it's better than dying without a fight._

Willow stiffened at Pri's words. _We will not die. You won't, I won't, and we won't be forced to stay here forever. Don't you dare doubt it._

Pri shivered at Willow's voice, for it sounded suddenly hoarse and rough in her head. _Will…I…I love you._

_Don't…please don't say it like we're never going to see each other again…I'm so scared to lose you…_

_Will-_"OW!"

"Hey, little witch, what's with the water works? Heh heh heh," a demon to Pri's left chuckled gruffly.

The brunette realized she was crying. "I don't know why you think me a witch," she replied. "These aren't tears, this is my true nature aching to break free," inspiration was slowly making its way past her fear.

"Not a witch, eh? Let's see this 'true nature' then," another demon to her right laughed and gave her a shove.

"You're making a mistake."

_Pri…Pri, what's going on? Why are you smiling? Why are those demons…acting like you're doing something…I want to say funny?_

_Willow, I love you…and I just had an idea…I'm waiting for your word…but wait a bit. Just incase what I'm about to do doesn't work._

_Pri, what are you-_

_I LOVE you, Willow. Please…don't fight me…this may help us…trust me._

_I'm just so sca-_

_Scared. So am I…you wouldn't believe._

_I love you, too, Pri. Be careful. _

_I promise-_"OW! Get the fuck off me!"

"Hey, prisoners don't give orders," a rather puny demon angrily shoved her from behind. "Let's see this 'true nature' of yours, if you want us to believe this isn't some rouse to delay us finding your little witchy friend."

"I told you bastards, I am NOT a WITCH!" Wind picked up around her in a whirlwind and she held her arms out at her sides, palms up. From the whirlwind came streams of water sprouting up, weaving its way through the gale, her hair changing into short bluish-black spikes. Her muscles bulged and strained against her already skin-tight clothes, a vein in her neck throbbed and twitched and her hands clenched into fists as she bent her elbows and brought her arms back. Her eyes darkened, not solidly as Dark Willow's once did, only the iris became a dark, deep blue with amethyst swirling about. A short, barely noticeable ridge rose from her spine like a not fully-grown fin, and indents appeared along her neck resembling gills, though no actual slits were formed. The watery whirlwind now became so forceful she rose about a foot off the ground, and she finally lowered her arms, the winds ceasing, hovering. "I'm Ťėťļo'ŗąl. The last remaining water demon of the Human world…or the last remaining which possesses any power."

Silence filled the air, the only sounds were the rustle of theҲǽŋģŁẹЌћåŉ's clothes and the still raging fire surrounding them. "Ahem," the captain finally spoke. "If you are being truthful, what reasons do you have for hiding your identity?"

"Fools. If I told you, you would have tossed me off of your fine vessel. I wanted you to bring me as close to my prey as possible before I revealed myself," the Wicca in her demon form chuckled. "This weapon of yours is mine. I followed it from my world…the mortal child thought it could escape me by coming here. Since your target was my prey, I thought I could use you for transportation. I could have killed you at any time-but what use would you be to me as corpses?"

A wave of chuckles went through the crowd, and the captain replied to her power-speech. "So, you're here. Kill us."

"Well, now, I would, but I want to be fair. Your plan was to tell your employers that there was a battle and return to your base for back up. If I were to kill you all, you couldn't go back…there'd be no one to inform your comrades of your failure, and they'd think everything was fine…so no reinforcements could come…they'll all relax and have a jolly good time while your employers get pissed…and looking at the rest of this world's inhabitants when they get pissed, I'm not inclined to thin your employers would take your 'delay' lightly…and your whole organization would be screwed-

"Ok, miss, what's your point?"

"I'm offering you a free ride. Return to your ship, fly back to your…wherever you're from, and tell your employers the truth…that you were faced with an enemy with uneatable strength and resources, so you were forced to turn back…the force had already laid claim to the weapon and you had no choice. I'll leave this world with what is already mine, and no lives will have to be lost."

"I find it odd a demon, of any kind and any world, would give up an opportunity to kill."

"In all honesty, to kill you would be a waste of power and time. I have other…more formidable and _worthy_ opponents to destroy in my world and I'm behind _schedule…_" the witch in demon form coolly looked at her right hand and examined her fingernails, feigning boredom. "If you truly desire it, I shall play your game," despite her cool manner, her heart was racing and she was fighting to keep her fear hidden.

_Pri, what the hell is going on? Is that your full demon form? Whatever you're doing, quit fooling around and get out of there-and stop playing with your fingernails…now isn't the best time to act like nothing's-_

_Willow, I think all this fear is getting to your head…preventing you from thinking clearly. Now, think._

"I think we'll play," the captain smirked.

Willow watched in terror as every demon in the group took a fighting stance towards Pri. _Pri! You told me they absorb magicks, and now you're giving them free samples? I get what you're doing. Showing them your demon form may throw them off from keeping you prisoner…but they can still take your power!_

_I don't plan on using magicks._ The younger witch, in her demon form, shot from under her fingernails steel splinters and scattered them about the ҲǽŋģŁẹЌћåŉ, taking out several in one shot.

_Pri…full or surprises…_

_I don't do this in our world. I was afraid to do it here. I never fully transform like this. If I do I tend to be overpowered by my dark side…plus the splinters hurt like hell… but this world is different…I feel more in control…don't be afraid of me, though, I-_

_No need to explain. I know you would never hurt me, and you would never put me in danger…LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!_

Pri whirled, still in midair, and stopped in time to catch five demons making their move and she took them out with more splinters. _Thanks for that, love. _

_Anytime._ The redhead smiled, her body being overcome by a soothing calm. "Everything will be ok," she said to herself aloud.


End file.
